daybreak_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hirai Mariko's Back in Japan Performances
1st Performance= * Performer: Hirai Mariko * Episode: Becoming a Prefect * Song: Suki Kamo Shirenai * Coord: Honey Fabulous Coord * Appeal: Glory Judge Start Mariko got ready to perform the first song of the event. It was "Suki Kamo Shirenai" from her CoColle Vol.①. I might like you... In the song these were lyrics one girl sings to her possible boyfriend, but maybe it could also express the relationship between Mariko and her fans, for while the former did value those who supported her, it couldn't be said that she would be anyhow close with them. Performance Honno chotto dake chotto dake Suki kamo shirenai Shuuden jikoku to sono saki no koto Shiranai wakenai mou kodomo janai Moe sakaru hi mo hiete yuku kisetsu mo Shiranai wakenai Dakara sono nee doushite Samishisou ni "kaerou" nante zurui hito Kyou wa sukoshi daitan demo iin da yo Kono machi no mayonaka (Mariko's aura appears) Honno chotto dake chotto dake Suki kamo shirenai Anata ga kimete yo ne ai ka sakkaku ka Honno chotto dake chotto dake Honki kamo shirenai Dakishimete tte watashi kara wa iwanai Kaisatsu no nioi kubisuji ga atsui Me de kami tsuita anata no sei de Daiji ni saretai motto gouin de ii Kako kiite mitai Nani hitotsu mo shiritaku nai Tamerau riyuu wo chanto oshiete yo Kakehiki nado shite nai tada ijippari ga Zawameki ga damaranai Honno chotto dake chotto dake Suki kamo shirenai Nandemo nai furi ga umaku naru mae ni Honno chotto dake chotto dake Asette choudai Koi no yukue watashi datte wakaranai (Mariko performs Glory Judge) Honno chotto dake chotto dake Suki kamo shirenai Tanjun na koto bakari yuuki ga iru mitai Honno chotto dake chotto dake Sawatte hoshii Karada kokoro kotoba mo ima subete Honno chotto dake chotto dake Suki kamo shirenai Nandemo nai furi ga umaku naru mae ni Honno chotto dake chotto dake Asette choudai Koi no yukue watashi datte wakaranai End After the first performance, Mariko bows slightly before proceeding to a short MC in between songs. This one covered a short sum up of what she has come across since her return to Japan. |-|2nd Performance= * Performer: Hirai Mariko * Episode: Becoming a Prefect * Song: CHOICE & CHANCE * Coord: Queens' Red Coord * Appeal: Glory Judge Start The next song was from CoColle Vol.①, for Mariko decided that she wanted to sing one song from each of her cover collections. "CHOICE & CHANCE" was a song about how one should not regret what they have chosen in life and look for new paths to achieve their goal. Performance "Nee chotto chotto shitteru? KOKO dake no hanashi tokubetsu oshieru wa" Shiritaku mo nai kedo atsumaru jouhou unomi ni shichattenai kai? Ironna hito ga ite sa a~ da ko~ da iu koto kiichau hito no tsune TORENDO ya uwasa ni nagasaresugite wa jibun ga mienaku nacchau Sou nayandari mayotte watashi nari ni yatte kita Demo hito kara manabu koto ga dekireba joudeki da Oh! (Mariko's aura appears) Kitto jinsei wa CHOISU no renzoku sa zenbu jibunkatte jibunkatte erabeba ii Sou koi ya yuujou ya shinro ya ETOSETORA kekka BIBIcchatte DAME datte ki ni shinai Tsumari jibun de kimetara nani ga attatte koukai wa shinai "Nee chotto chotto kiiteru?" Kiku mo kikazaru mo onore no CHOISU da ne Tomodachi no shiawase yorokobenai you na tomodachi naraba mou GUBBAI Sou naitari waratte watashi nari ni yatte kita Demo kako yori ima ga shiawase naraba joudeki da Oh! Kitto jinsei wa CHANSU no renzoku sa konna jibun datte jibun datte dekiru hazu Sou fui ni shinpai ya fuan ya ETOSETORA kanjiraretara seichou no TAIMINGU Tsumari mayotta toki ni wa atarashii michi yuku shika nai (Mariko performs Glory Judge) Dakara Kitto jinsei wa CHOISU no renzoku sa zenbu jibunkatte jibunkatte erabeba ii Sou koi ya yuujou ya shinro ya ETOSETORA kekka BIBIcchatte DAME datte ki ni shinai Sou kitto jinsei wa CHANSU no renzoku sa konna jibun datte jibun datte dekiru hazu Sou donna konnan mo mizukara katte deru kurai yama datte tani datte idomitai Tsumari yaranu koukai yori yacchimatta koukai ga shitai End The MC after the second song was a bit longer, for the choreography for it was more challenging. Mariko therefore talked a bit about her experiences from America before moving on to the final song. |-|3rd Performance= * Performer: Hirai Mariko * Episode: Becoming a Prefect * Song: Crazy Kanzen na Otona * Coord: Perfect Purple Rose Coord * Appeal: Glory Judge Start Following the pattern, the final song was obviously from CoColle Vol.③. "Crazy Kanzen na Otona" was the most mature of those three performed, and the one that described the current Mariko the most as well. Performance Kono yo ni wa byoudou nante arimasu ka Kotaerareru no? Mainichi wo dareka no sei ni shitemasen ka Kotaerareru no? Mujaki na FURI shite Gokigen wo ukagatteru Kata koru hibi kara Kaihou sarenakya sorosoro ITSU NO HI KA KITTO Shiawase ni nareru hazu Jiyuu wa kono te de tsukamitoru (Mariko's aura appears) Sexy kanzen na otona ni naru ni wa mou chotto desho Kako ni nando mo sukuwareta ai wo shitteru wa Crazy kanpeki na otona ni nante naritaku wa nai Asu wo shinjite kyou wo yuku ningen rashiku yukou Kotoba to wa nan no tame ni arun darou ka Shittemasu ka? Donata ni mo sorezore ikikata ga aru koto Shittemasu ka? Itsuka wa mitenasai Dareka mitaku wa ikinai Jikan kakatte mo Makenai wa yo watashi wa KUYASHII OMOI WA Sou bijin ni shite kureru Kokoro no soko kara naite yaru Sexy kanzen na otona ni naru ni wa mou chotto desho Donna mujun kanjite mo akiramenai Crazy kanpeki na otona ni nante naritaku wa nai Umarenagara ni aru watashi rashisa ga suki (Mariko performs Glory Judge) Sexy kanzen na otona ni naru ni wa mou chotto desho Donna mujun kanjite mo akiramenai Crazy kanpeki na otona ni nante naritaku wa nai Umarenagara ni aru watashi rashisa ga suki End At the end of the performance Mariko bowed to the audience and after some final MC the event ended. What would follow was a hand-shake for those interested in it. Category:Performances Category:User:Pyo-kiyo Category:Hirai Mariko